La légende du Sharingan
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Un bateau fantomatique sème la terreur sur les mers du pays de Teslah depuis des années et ce n'est pas les disparitions inquiétantes de nombreux bateaux et marins qui vont arranger cela. Naruto et Sakura décident de partir au secours de Sasuke, enlevé par ce fameux navire malgré sa légende effrayante. Mais c'est sans compter avec l'aide de mystérieux alliés.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** La légende du Sharingan

**Genre:** Aventure, humour et fantastique.

**Raiting: T** (pour commencer, possibilité de lemon mais à voir, sinon vu mon côté sadique, les persos vont déguster. gniark gniark!)

**Pairing:** Saku/Naru, Akiri/?,Hina/Sai, Sasu/Ka, Tema/Shika, et le reste je dois encore voir...^-^" (j'ai choisi des couples moins habituels, n'étant pas trop fan du sasu/saku et du naru/hina.)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai essayer de kidnapper Naruto, Hinata et Itachi, de soudoyer Masashi Kishimoto mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.T_T Heureusement pour eux aussi!*-* Seul Akiri et Kira m'appartiennent et sont des créas originales ainsi que l'histoire en elle même.

**Infos:** les pensés sont indiquées par des guillemets et sont en italiques pour ne pas encombrer trop.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Une histoire étrange raconte qu'il y a 20 ans une malédiction s'est abattue sur un vaisseau pirate mais pas n'importe lequel celui du sanguinaire Red eye, et de son équipage ... Ce navire écumait les mers en semant mort et terreur sur son passage, le capitaine était connu pour sa cruauté et pour infliger à ses victimes de terribles hallucinations qui les rendaient fous en les faisant mourir de peur.**_

_**Un jour d'hiver ou une puissante tempête de neige s'était abattue sur la contrée de Teslah, l'équipage du Sharingan s'était alors réfugié dans une auberge petite et malfamée, n'ayant que très peu d'endroits ou aller à cause de leur réputation macabre. Un homme étrange voulu se battre en duel contre le capitaine et le provoqua même, celui-ci accepta et l'issue bien que déjà connue de tous, vint après une longue heure. Mais le perdant avant de rendre son dernier souffle, prononça ces paroles énigmatiques envers son combattant:**_

_-Pour m'avoir mise à mort et libéré ... Tu seras récompensé mais aussi récoltera le fruit de ton inconscience... Je te maudis toi Red eye et ton équipage pour m'avoir tué.. Vous serez immortels mais contraints à l'exil infini et la mort votre compagne pour l'éternité... Et jamais présence humaine ne pourra vous supporter à cause de votre difformité... Pour ton salut des âmes damnées il te faudra récolter et seule une âme pure pourra vous libérer..._

_**Ce fut les dernières paroles du mourant, on ne sut jamais le sens de ces mots car il passa de vie à trépas, mais la malédiction fut bel et bien lancée.**_

_**Depuis ce jour, un navire fantomatique erre sur les eaux, et chaque aurore boréale cache les âmes damnées qu'il récolte et renvoie dans l'autre monde, il sème toujours autant la terreur et personne n'est encore revenu vivant quand il est embarqué sur ce bateau...**_

Celui qui avait raconté ça, dormait maintenant comme un bienheureux sur le comptoir du bar, un vieil homme à l'allure débraillé aux cheveux très longs retenus par un simple nœud à leur pointe et aux yeux maquillés et soulignés de traces rouges étranges comme des peintures de guerre, ces deux interlocuteurs l'avait délaissé et discutaient maintenant entre eux. Il avait réussi à attirer leur attention en prétextant avoir un jour, été à bord de ce bâtiment maudit... La taverne dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était tout sauf accueillante, sombre, sale et remplit de personnages douteux et pour la plupart soûls.

_"Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru aux histoires et contes ou autres légendes, alors en entendant parler de celle-là, ça me laisse de marbre même si il y a une part de vérité en témoigne le nombre grandissant de soldats de la Marine disparus ainsi que de marchands depuis le début de cette fameuse "légende" ..."_

_Encore un conte à effrayer les mouflets surtout!_ Maugréa entre ces dents, une silhouette encapuchonnée

_-Nee-san, je sais que tu ne crois pas aux malédictions et aux fantômes mais ça c'est en partie vrai_... Répondit d'une voix traînante, son interlocuteur

-_Me dis pas que tu y crois toi!? C'est un ivrogne qui nous à raconté cette histoire à dormir debout, ça n'a même pas de crédit!_ S'énerva l'autre, faisant tomber sa capuche qui découvrit une chevelure verte émeraude. C'était une jeune fille qui discutait de façon animé avec un garçon plus jeune qu'elle.

_-Mwouais ça n'empêche qu'il existe bel et bien un bateau pirate à l'équipage plus dangereux que les autres, tu ne crois pas que les affiches qu'on a vues dehors sont là pour décorer?_ Renchérit-il

-_Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'envie de partir de toute façon Kira..._ S'entêta encore la jeune femme qui se releva, plantant là, le jeune homme, pour sortir de cet endroit malfamé et respirer l'air frais hivernal du port.

Ses pas crissaient dans la neige gelée, tout était silencieux et la pleine lune donnait des reflets et ombres étrangement verdâtres aux bateaux qui se dressaient devant elle.

Tout en les contemplant, celle-ci se demandait quand un jour aura t-elle le droit d'embarquer à bord de l'un deux. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, du bruit ou plutôt des cris se firent entendre pas très loin, puis une tornade jaune et noir passa et une autre rose et violette, la renversant au passage.

-_Espèce de baka, t'en as pas marre de faire des blagues débiles _.Hurla ce qui semblait être une fille transformée en furie.

_-Désolé Sakura-chan, j'ai pas fais express cette fois-ci je te jure! _Supplia un garçon.

Un bruit mat se fit entendre et un aie sonore.

_-Je vous dérange les amoureux peut-être?_ Les deux interpellés se retournent vers la source de la voix et virent une jeune fille un peu plus âge qu'eux, l'air pas très aimable qui se relevait en époussetant la neige qu'il y avait sur ces vêtements.

-_Hey on est pas de amoureux!_ Protesta le baka aux cheveux blonds comme les blés en rougissant.

-_Ça n'empêche que dans votre course, vous m'avez fait tomber et manger de la neige, merci._ Releva t-elle de façon ironique tout en essayant d'enlever les morceaux de neige restant dans sa chevelure.

-_Désolé, on ne t'avait pas vu._ S'excusa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses. Ce qui fit s'adoucir le regard de la verte.

-_Tu t'appelles comment?_ Interrogea le garçon, il paraissait bavard et très sociable.

_-Akiri et toi?_

_-Moi, c'est Naruto et voici Sakura._ En désignant celle à côté de lui. La jeune femme cru voir son reflet en inversé en scrutant la fille à côté du blondinet, elle avait des cheveux aussi roses que ces yeux et en y regardant de plus près ses yeux paraissaient émeraudes comme sa chevelure.

_-Tu n'es pas d'ici_? L'interrogea t'on encore mais la question la dérouta .

_-Comment tu le sais?_ Demanda t-elle à la rose en arquant un sourcil, l'air étonnée.

_-A cause de tes vêtements, je n'en ai jamais vu de tels par ici._Celle-ci pointa son habit qui ressemblait à un mix de robe bouffante et de kimono. Et le blondinet cru bon d'ajouter :

_-Et l'arme bizarre que tu as ta taille aussi, c'est quoi?_

_-Un katana._

Les deux laissèrent échapper une exclamation admirative, ce qui fit tiquer Akiri.

-_En quoi c'est si bien?_ Demanda celle-ci sur la défensive, de nouveau ces sourcils s'arquèrent lui donnant une expression dubitative.

-_Ça veut dire que tu viens de loin et que tu dois être forte!_ S'extasia Naruto.

_-Euh pas vraiment, désolé de vous décevoir mais..._ Elle fut couper par celui-ci qui paraissait très enthousiaste d'un coup.

_-Tu ne cherches pas un équipage?_

_-Si justement, moi et mon frère, recherchons un bateau pour nous amener à un endroit précis._

_-Tu veux bien faire partie du nôtre, on est que cinq pour le moment mais on recrute petit à petit et cherchons les plus forts._

_-Désolé mais je cherche un vrai bateau avec un équipage pas des gamins qui veulent partir à l'aventure, mon but est précis et il est hors de question de mêler des novices comme vous, là ou je veux aller il n'y a pas vraiment de retour possible..._ Déclara laconiquement celle-ci, décidant de jouer jusqu'au bout le rôle de la grande aventurière.

_-On est pas des gamins!_ S'exclama la rose qui s'était tue jusqu'à maintenant.

_-Pourquoi voulez vous allez en mer alors?_

_-Pour retrouver Sasuke-kun, il a été porté disparu par la Marine mais c'est faux! En réalité, il a été enlevé par le Sharingan..._S'énerva encore Sakura, qui retenait ses larmes à grande peine.

_-On l'a découvert en fouillant dans les rapports et compte rendu de missions. Ils ont cacher la vraie raison pour qu'on évite de partir à sa recherche._Continua son compagnon blond tristement

Au nom du bateau maudit, la jeune femme se raidit et compris mieux leur motivation, elle même cherchait après ce fichu navire mais surtout son capitaine, le haïssant de toutes ses forces...

_-C'est d'accord, j'accepte votre offre et vous gagner un membre en plus avec mon frère!_ Leur répondit-elle tout en partant à la recherche de celui-ci avec les deux autres sur ses talons.

_"Finalement je vais le réaliser ce rêve et surtout enfin pouvoir vérifier cette stupide légende pour la démonter, pièce par pièce!"_

* * *

_Tadaaam! Ramen production présente sa nouvelle super production d'action de la mort qui tue et déchire tout! Bourrée d'effets spéciaux, d'action et de testostérones... Euh non je déconne mouahha on est pas à Hollywood ici!_

_Naruto:Eh l'auteure va ranger tes délires mégalos et cons au placard! Écris la suite plutôt!_

_Akiri en voyant l'auteure dont les yeux lancent des shirukens enflammées: tu es suicidaire toi dis donc..._

_Naruto a finit attaché à une bouée rose et ridicule en forme de hello kitty, des gentils requins affamés lui tournent autour en attendant de le bouffer..._

_Akiri, l'air blasée: bon voilà ça s'est fait..._

_Auteure: Quoi tu veux finir aussi comme ça?! *...*_

_Akiri se barre en courant: Nooooon j'ai rien dis, je veux pas mourir si jeune!_

_Auteure se frottant les mains: Et voilà comment on se débarrasse de personnages de fiction envahissant!_

_Ceci est__ ma nouvelle fiction, ici c'est nettement plus drôle et il aura de l'action et de l'aventure, un soupçon de fantastique et une pointe de romance (ça fait très pot pourri et philtre tout ça, non je ne suis pas une sorcière. XD) , j'ai décider de mettre les personnages de Naruto dans un monde de pirates. Yeah! (noter l'enthousiasme débordant de l'auteur qui a été mordue par un animal blond hyperactif.U-u")_

_D'ailleurs petite devinette qui se cache derrière le nom de Red eye et son équipage, quel est -il? Pas une petite idée...Allez c'est facile... Si vous voyez vraiment pas je vous haches menu et vous donne à manger aux orques! Mouahhahaaa (tête de sadique et rire malsain)_

_Non je déconne, je ne voudrai pas traumatiser mes lecteurs.x) Au pire mes prochains chapitres vous éclaireront._

_Si tu ne reviewes pas,(nouveau verbe inventé.xp) je te tue, te haches menu et te donne à manger et picorer aux poules, mouahaah herm non je plaisantes voyons! Reviewer ne tues pas, il rend l'auteur plus fort!_


	2. A l'abordage du Rasegan

**Une reine ou un roi pour diriger le pays blanc et lumineux des vivants.**

**Un prince ou une princesse pour les contrées noires et étouffantes des morts**

**Un guide pour faire cheminer dans les ténèbres et entre deux mondes, les âmes damnées ou non.**

**Et des hommes du royaume blanc pour les y aider.**

**Ce tout forme l'équilibre précaire de ce monde...**

_Extrait du grimoire " Équilibre du monde et légendes ancestrales de Teslah."_

* * *

En arrivant dans la taverne du Requin jovial, Naruto et Sakura se retirent de vomir et se sentaient plutôt mal, une odeur de rance mêlée à de l'alcool flottait dans l'air et quelques autres effluves renforçaient l'âcreté et prenait à la gorge. Et Akiri n'aurait pas dit le contraire, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour se retenir de rendre ses tripes, c'est le teint blême que celle-ci était entrée à croire que ceux qui y restaient n'avait pas de nez ou s'habituaient à force.

- Il devrait rebaptiser ce trou en requin putride, c'est infect l'air qu'on y respire! S'exclama le blond en respirant dans son écharpe.

- Kira t'es ou? Ramènes- toi j'ai trouvé un bateau! Il est où encore ce flemmard? Maugréa t-elle tout en le cherchant du regard et plantant les deux autres à l'entrée de la taverne.

Le lieu était toujours aussi plein et ce n'est pas les regards insistants de certains, ni leurs mains baladeuses qui rendaient la chose plus facile, au bord de la crise de nerfs la jeune femme hurla sur un mécréant trop entreprenant qui finit avec un poing dans la figure et une menace de finir émasculer. Mais dans le brouhaha quelqu'un l'interpella :

Tu r'cherches l' gamin aux cheveux verts? C'était une vielle serveuse édentée qui lui avait parler et Akiri ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un mouvement de recul, l'haleine frelatée et puant l'alcool de la femme n'aidant pas.

-Vous l'avez vu? Il est où?

-L'est parti avec une belle, mignon comme il est aussi faut dire, ça m'étonnes point. Sont surement dans une chambre ici en haut. Le sourire de trois kilomètres et son air goguenard eut finit de confirmer les doutes de la verte.

Celle-ci soupira longuement de lassitude et se pinça l'arrête du nez d'agacement, son frère pouvait facilement devenir énervant et perdait ses facultés intellectuelles et cognitives dès qu'il rencontrait une fille un tant soit peu potable... Expliqua t-elle aux deux autres restés en retrait, ceux-ci d'ailleurs décidèrent de battre en retraite dehors, l'air irrespirable et la soudaine colère froide de leur future recrue les aidant. Naruto héla la furie :

-Akiri on t'attend dehors hein.

-Hn, j'en ai pour deux minutes, ce sera pas long. Celle-ci fit craquer ses doigts et son sourire sadique ne présageant rien de bon.

En arrivant dans la chambre que lui avait indiquer la vieille, Akiri trouva son frère endormi et qui ronflait comme un loir. Pas de trace de fille, elle se mit à fouiller son frère et remarqua avec horreur qu'on lui avait volé le peu d'argent qu'il avait. C'est avec une grande douceur qu'elle réveilla celui-ci en le secouant :

-Réveilles toi la marmotte, allez plus vite que ça!

-Hein... Quoi? Mais qu'est ce ce qui se passe! Ouch mon crâne! S'exclama ce dernier avec une grimace de douleur en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Tu t'es fait assommer et volé, c'est pas vrai ça! Montres-moi ça baka. T'en rates pas une toi aussi.

-Hey ça va, fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant que tu m'as laissé en plan, chère soeurette et puis fallait pas m'emmener avec toi dans ce périple débile. Railla Kira et il rajouta même :

-Tu oublies que tu as été dans une situation bien pire et que si je n'avais pas été là, dieu sait ce qu'il te serait arriver, alors mes écarts à côté c'est rien.

Elle ne répondit rien et l'examine sans un mot, se rappelant très bien ce à quoi faisait allusion son frère. Il lui en voulait et n'avait vraiment jamais digéré cet évènement et même le fait qu'Akiri l'ait embarquée presque de force dans ce voyage.

-J'ai trouvé un bateau et un équipage qui veut bien de nous, si tu veux faire marche arrière et ne pas venir, rien ne t'y oblige...

-Et puis encore! C'est bon je viens ça me fera voir du pays au moins et qui va te protéger sinon hein. Il se releva et partit de la chambre en donnant une pichenette sur le front de sa soeur. Celle-ci soupira et se demanda s'il n'était pas parfois le plus adulte des deux...

- Eh attends-moi! S'exclama t-elle tout en lui courant après qu'un rire se fit entendre et une phrase qui acheva d'énerver totalement la jeune femme :

- Attrapes moi si tu peux d'abord, vieillarde va!

De leur côté, la rose et le blondinet étaient maintenant dehors et respiraient enfin un air plus sain, tout en discutant et attendant après les deux autres.

-Elle fait peur dis donc, tu crois que c'est comme ça aussi quand elle combat? Naruto paraissait peu rassuré par les colères froides de leur recrue, redoutant déjà celle de Sakura.

-Espérons ça nous fera un bon élément en plus, n'empêche qu'elle me fait penser à Tema-chan un peu tu ne trouves pas?

-Je dirai qu'elle est pire même, moi, Jiraya et Sai on est mal barre alors! S'exclama le blond avec un air paniqué.

-Peut-être que le fait que tu sois capitaine de notre bateau t'épargnera, Renchérit Sakura qui semblait s'amuser de son soudain accès de panique.

-Mais c'est pas drôle et je suis pas pervers d'abord! Geigna Naruto

Pour toute réponse la rose rit en imaginant ces trois-là se faire courser par la nouvelle, katana en main et tournoyant au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par un grand bruit, la porte du bistrot fut ouverte avec grand fracas et deux silhouettes apparurent et on entendit des exclamations de voix.

-Lâches moi, ça fait mal, j'ai plus dix ans et je sais marcher tout seul! Protesta l'une d'elle.

-Si je te lâches c'est par la peau des fesses que je te ramène sur ce bateau, c'est clair! Et t'avais qu'à pas jouer à un jeu aussi débile!

Akiri apparu dans un état lamentable, une forte odeur d'alcool frelatée se faisait sentir et ses vêtements semblaient avoir baignés dedans et étaient déchirés par endroits. Elle tenait par l'oreille un garçon plus jeune tout autant en mauvais état, et le lâcha tout en le poussant fortement devant eux en s'exclamant :

-Naruto, Sakura, je vous présente Kira, un flemmard doublé d'un pervers et accessoirement mon petit frère! Kira je te présente Naruto, le capitaine de notre futur navire et Sakura... Euh en fait tu as quel rôle sur le bateau? Demanda t-elle à la rose, en faisant des gros yeux.

-Médecin.

- Ah ben parfait! Donc Sakura notre médecin et t'a pas intérêt à te faire porter pâle pour juste aller la voir! Menaça -t-elle, Kira de ses yeux flamboyants de rage.

-Et toi t'es bien le capitaine au fait? Questionna la verte en s'adressant au blond.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pendant ce temps là, le gamin s'était relevé et se frottait l'oreille tout en reluquant la rose. Celui-ci paraissait jeune, dix huit ans tout au plus et possédait des cheveux vert mais nettement plus clair que ceux de sa soeur, ces yeux était de couleurs différentes l'un rose et l'autre violet et tout comme elle il portait une sorte yukata mais blanc et deux katanas venaient ornés son dos ainsi qu'un gros sac en toile.

-C'est ça notre capitaine et notre médecin? Weeh pourquoi pas... Ça a l'air pas mal, y en a d'autres des filles comme toi dans l'équipage?

-Mais t'as fini de draguer! S'exclama la soeur de ce dernier en lui mettant une tape sur la tête.

-Aieuh, mais t'as finit de me battre, vous voyez ma soeur est une tortionnaire psychopathe.

-Et toi un gosse pervers qui t'a appris des trucs pareils pas moi en tout cas, c'est pas vrai ça, on s'adresse pas comme ça aux dames!

-Ben ça tiens.

Kira brandit un petit livre à couverture orange sorti de nulle part et bien connu des deux autres qui s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Le paradis du libertinage!

Arquant un sourcil, le frère et la sœur les regardèrent étonné, mais c'est Akiri qui répondit en premier :

-C'est si connu ce ramassis de conneries?

-Hey c'est pas des conneries, tu devrais le lire ça te décoincerait! Railla le plus jeune

Sakura intervint avant que Kira ne finisse en pièces détachées :

-Notre navigateur écrit ces bouquins, vous pourrez donc rencontrer l'auteur, il a beaucoup de succès d'ailleurs.

Les réactions furent totalement opposées pour les deux recrues, l'une paraissait peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer l'auteur et lançait des regards noirs à la rose, alors que l'autre avait des étoiles dans les yeux et bavait.

-Euh je crois qu'on va vous montrer le bateau et le reste de l'équipage. Crut bon d'ajouter Naruto en se grattant la tête pour les faire réagir.

Akiri fut la première à se reprendre :

-Bonne idée tiens! Et elle partit devant en direction du port en agrippant le pauvre blond, mais finalement le lâcha en cours de route pour sermonner son frère qui faisait des avances à la rose depuis toute à l'heure.

Ils arrivèrent tout près d'un bâtiment énorme mais beau aux couleurs bleues et rouges, le blason caractéristique flottait sur le pavillon dévoilant l'identité du possesseur de ce bateau, le frère et la sœur n'en crurent pas leur yeux.

-C'est un navire de la Marine que tu as là?

-Oui c'est le Rasengan, le navire le plus rapide de toute la Marine et de tous les bateaux existants avec le Sharingan. La voix du blondinet était devenue nettement plus grave et sérieuse.

-Quoi ce bateau maudit appartenait aussi à cet ordre?

-On voit que tu n'es pas d'ici, l'équipage de ce bateau sont d'anciens soldats de la Marine mais ça seul ceux qui servent sous les ordres des forces navales le savent, on nous les donnent en exemple à ne jamais devenir...

Cette information intriguait hautement la verte, mais son frère décida de couper court à l'interrogatoire qui se préparait, en changeant de sujet.

-Tu veux dire que tous les membres de ton équipage font partie aussi de la Marine? Questionna -t-il de sa voix traînante.

-Pas tous... La voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots venait d'un coin plus obscur et cachait la silhouette qui s'était manifestée. Celle-ci s'avança pour laisser voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux blancs. Derrière elle se tenait deux autres personnes, un garçon aux cheveux courts noirs et au sourire étrange et factice et un adulte aux longs cheveux blancs et à l'air étrange qui souriait bêtement.

-Vous! S'écria Akira en pointant ce dernier du doigt, vous êtes l'ivrogne qui nous avez bassiné cette foutue légende et autres anecdotes barbantes! En plus vous n'arrêtiez pas de me mater, espèce de pervers! Cria à t-elle après l'homme tout en s'approchant de lui dangereusement.

-Elle voit des pervers partout ta sœur dis donc. Fit remarquer un Naruto perplexe en s'adressant à Kira.

-Oui mais elle a des circonstances atténuantes pour penser ça de chaque homme à cause de moi. Lui répliqua ironiquement la voix du jeune homme.

-Avec eux, elle risque de les mettre en pièce alors, ces trois là sont des cas. Rajouta Sakura l'air féroce tout en toisant Naruto.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient la verte avait empoignée le pauvre homme par le col et finalement ce fut les deux autres qui la calmèrent en les séparant.

Jiraya, puisque c'était son nom, s'excusa auprès d'elle et lui expliqua pourquoi il s'était fait passer pour un ivrogne :

Naruto vous avait repérer depuis le début, des étrangers sont rares par ici, beaucoup ont peur à cause de ce fichu bateau qui rôde dans nos eaux, mais apparemment ça ne vous a pas découragé de...

Rectification ça ne l'a pas découragée, j'été embarquée là dedans de force! S'exclama la voix de Kira en pointant son aîné l'air pas content du tout.

-Eh lâcheur va si t'es pas content vas t'en alors, je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

S'ensuivit une dispute ou la fratrie en vint aux mains et il fallut les séparer tous les deux, l'ermite pas net pu continuer son récit :

Je disais donc que vous étiez ici et d'après vos armes et équipement vous venez de loin, donc on a fait en sorte de vous attirez et j'ai servi d'appât en quelque sorte, Naruto me relayant pour vous convaincre de nous suivre.

-Hum je vois et on peut savoir les noms du reste de l'équipage?

-Eh bien je suis donc Jiraya le navigateur de notre futur bateau et ici vous avez Hinata et Sai. Dit -il tout désignant les deux autres toujours en retrait, qui s'avancèrent enfin.

-Salut la plante et le mioche!

-En... Ench.. Enchantée.

Les réactions des deux recrues ne se firent pas attendre, semblant outré par les propos du dit Sai :

-Pourquoi il me traite de mioche et elle la plante?! Demanda le plus jeune en arquant un sourcil, l'air outré et passablement énervé.

-AAh t'es trop mimi toi, pourquoi j'ai pas une petite soeur comme toi! S'extasia Akiri en pointant Hinata qui était rouge et ne savait plus ou se mettre, celle-ci n'ayant pas captée les propos peu amènes de l'autre.

Naruto se gratta la tête nerveusement et se dit que la cohabitation n'allait pas être facile avec ces deux fous.

-Faites pas attention à Sai, il fait ça avec tout le monde, moi j'ai comme surnom l'abruti, Sakura la moche, Hinata la fille qui bégaye et Jiraya l'acoolique.

-Eh ben bravo c'est quoi son problème, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va paraître plus sympathique et surtout pas avec son sourire horriblement faux. Râla le frère pas content du tout de s'être fait rebaptisé ainsi.

-Sai n'y peut rien, il a fait partie des forces terrestres et plus particulièrement de la section spéciale Omyoo avant d'atterrir dans les forces navales, et là on se sert de vous comme d'un vulgaire pion et le mot humain est banni, on essaye de lui rendre son humanité mais ce n'est pas facile, excusez sa franchise, nous donner des surnoms c'est une forme de socialisation pour lui. C'était le voix fluette de la bleue qui avait dit cela sans bégayer.

-Tu es fais aussi partie de la Marine? Questionna Akiri en s'adressant à la jeune fille, l'air perplexe face à sa fragilité apparente et son apparence de poupée.

-Non, je suis la fille du gouverneur de cette contrée et donc une civile malgré mon statut.

A cette réponse ce fut la verte qui se gratta le menton nerveusement, puis se tournant vers Naruto :

-Ne crois tu pas que c'est dangereux de l'emmener avec, elle risque se faire enlever, non? Une personne si prestigieuse risque d'attirer des convoitises.

-T'inquiètes pas, Hinata-chan sait se défendre et il lui arrivera rien, foi de Naruto et du capitaine de ce bateau!

- Mwouais et sinon on monte quand sur le bateau et surtout vous avez l'autorisation de le prendre? C'était Kira qui venait de parler et il paraissait dubitatif quand au fait que la Marine ait bien voulu prêter un de ces bâtiments sans rechigner et surtout pour une mission si dangereuse.

Naruto parut tout à coup très déterminé et un sourire espiègle se forma sur ses lèvres :

- Et bien maintenant, plus vite on sera partit, plus vite on retrouvera la trace de ce navire! On n'a pas d'autorisation, mais ça n'empêche qu'on va quand même réquisitionner ce navire!

Akiri sourit devant sa détermination, ayant entendu parler de ce soldat si têtu et surnommé le plus imprévisible des corps de Marine, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi. Visiblement ça plaisait moyennement à Kira :

- Tu te fiches de nous, on va avoir la Marine au cul après!

- C'est pas comme-ci on avait l'habitude, frangin... Et puis si ce n'est pas eux, ça sera le Sharingan ou d'autres bateaux pirates.

Pour toute réponse, il soupira et haussa les épaules.

Ils montèrent tous dans le bateau et sous les ordres du capitaine, chacun reçu une tâche précise pour partir au plus vite.

Mais à peine, eurent-ils finit de lever l'ancre que des gardes les interpellèrent :

- Halte qui va là, descendez de ce bateau tout de suite, c'est un ordre!

-Vous violez la propriété de la Marine, c'est la prison qui vous attend si vous n'obtempérez pas!

- Manquait plus qu'eux tiens! S'exclama Naruto hilare.

- Mais t'es malade toi, on risque de faire avoir et toi ça te fait marrer! Kira n'en revenait pas, il existait un mec encore plus dangereux et téméraire que sa sœur.

- J'm'en occupe, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de combats, tu viens pas otouto?

- Rêves, j'ai envie de vivre plus vieux que 20 ans moi!

- Je retiens mais prêtes moi un de tes katanas alors.

Il lui en lança un en le plantant dans le sol du bateau, elle l'attrape non sans difficulté et partit en sautillant vers les deux gardes :

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle attrapa une corde qui pendait la, s'y agrippa et fonça droit vers les deux en hurlant dans la nuit :

- A l'abordage!

Et un bruit de chute dans l'eau, quelques cliquetis d'armes et un sifflement strident plus tard, Akiri revint en courant :

- Faut se barrer et vite, y a du renfort qui arrive!

Un tocsin se fit entendre et des cris :

- Alerte! On vole la Marine!

- Mais t'as foutu quoi pour que toute la ville se réveille et nous court après, bordel!

-Rien mais y en a qui a su siffler et j'ai pas pu l'empêcher!

-C'est rien, on y va larguer les amarres, et je reviens, j'ai un plan.

Naruto venait de parler et paraissait sur de lui, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jiraya puis sauta dans l'eau sous le regard effaré et surpris de son équipage.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, on va faire quoi maintenant, on ne peut pas le laisser là!? Sakura venait de crier toute sa peur et le comportement étrange du blond ne l'aidait en rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il sait ce qu'il fait, vu qu'il n'est pas là je suis vice-capitaine donc on m'obéit et on y va!

Jiraya commença par donner toute une série d'ordre qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre et finalement le bateau s'ébranla et fila dans la nuit tout en abandonnant un canot de sauvetage.

De son côté, Naruto avait réussi à rejoindre un autre bateau et sabotait l'ancre et les voiles pour qu'il parte à son tour faisant diversion. Une fois cela fait il redescendit en escaladant le plus silencieusement possible la coque du navire et glissa dans l'eau jusqu'à son vaisseau de fortune.

Tout en ramant il put voir le bataillon déployé par les forces navales déplorés leurs deux navires volés et la rage de son chef, cela le fit beaucoup rire mais ce fut de courte durée, des balles sifflaient près de ces oreilles et il finit par plonger dans le bateau pour ne pas finir larder de balles et se laissa dériver par le courant.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à arriver dans une crique un peu enfoncée ou l'attendait tranquillement le Rasengan en bataillant avec les rames.

* * *

_Tadaam, uhuh j'ai enfin pondu un chapitre à cette fic! "danse de la joie"_

_Je tiens a préciser qu'Akiri et kira sont des persos secondaires, Naruto et compagnie prendront plus de place à l'avenir et puis surtout les mauvais, mouahha j'aime les méchants, c'est les meilleurs! MOUAHAHHAha...urgh kof kof urgh aarrrgh. X_x_

_Naruto: Je crois que l'auteure vient de décédée...oO_

_Sasuke: Tant mieux!_

_Naruto: Ben pourquoi, c'est pas cool, pour une fois que j'ai un bon rôle et pas l'air con._

_Sasuke l'air blasé: J'ai l'air d'une tapette dans cette fic, pourquoi c'est pas toi qui te fait enlever.-.-"_

_Auteure blanche et cerné et avec une voix d'outre tombe dans le dos du brun : Parce que j't'aime pas._

_Sasuke blême : Aaargh! T'es qui?!_

_Auteure qui sort pleins de serpents de nulle part et les enroule autour de lui : Oro snake, prosternes-toi devant moi, sasukette!*_*_

_Sasuke tombe raide mort._

_Auteure morte de rire: Gniark gniark, je crois qu'on a perdu sasu's gay...x) Je le ressuscite pour une review qui dit mieux!*-*_

_Naruto avec une pancarte "help auteure sadique et esclavagiste " autour du cou: Euh si vous voulez pas perdre un perso à chaque nouveau chapitre reviewez, s'il vous plait !T_T_


	3. Une recrue inattendue

**Une famille fut choisie pour être porteuse de la malédiction et devenir les passeurs d'âme...**

_Extrait du grimoire " Équilibre du monde et légendes ancestrales de Teslah."_

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Sasuke eut un mal de crâne comme-ci il s'était tapé une cuite au saké. Ses yeux voyaient trouble et ne distinguaient pas bien l'environnement qui l'entourait, seul du noir et encore du noir, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait pour le moment. Peu à peu sa vue s'acclimata et vaguement les contours d'une prison se firent voir faiblement éclairés par la lueur de la lune, la question maintenant était comment il avait atterrit ici et aussi en sortir...

Des souvenirs lui revint en mémoire, il se voyait rentrer chez lui et aussi se sentait suivit ce qui n'était pas anormal, des voleurs s'en prenaient souvent à des civils mais moins à des soldats de la Marine, sauf de rares fous ou téméraires. Mais quand il fit volte face pour voir son adversaire, seul des ombres s'étendaient sur le sol , deux yeux rouges le happèrent et puis le trou noir.

Un grincement puis un autre se fit ouïr et des pas, quelqu'un venait... Instinctivement le brun se tendit près à se battre, réflexe acquis durant son entrainement aussi bien dans les forces navales que pirates, mais il fut aveuglé par une lueur vive. Une ombre se tenait maintenant devant les barreaux de sa prison et le toisait, une lanterne éclairait vivement le lieu et lui empêchait de voir son visiteur, celui-ci daigna ouvrir la bouche :

_-Je vois que tu es réveillé, tant mieux je n'aurais pas à le faire, tu dois bien avoir une idée du pourquoi je t'ai enlevé non?_

Le prisonnier resta coït, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que lui voulait son interlocuteur, encore moins le sens de sa phrase:

-_Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu?_ Questionna sa voix froide, il cherchait à percer cette lumière pour voir qui lui parlait.

Un rire tout aussi froid lui répondit et l'inconnu enchaîna :

-_Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis, alors on ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, la Marine a préférée taire ce lien je parie..._

_-De quoi tu parles?! Cesse de faire des énigmes et parles normalement._

_-Eh bien que toi et moi sommes de la même famille..._

Tout en disant cela, il rapprocha la lumière de son visage ce qui permit à Sasuke de voir enfin son interlocuteur. La réaction fut sans appel, celui-ci recula avec un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage, jamais on n'avait pu lire clairement une telle émotion sur son faciès d'habitude si stoïque. Et pour cause la personne qui se tenait devant lui, avait été déclarée morte depuis 20 ans...

_-Bienvenu à bord du Sharingan, stupide petit frère!_

De leur côté, l'équipage du Rasengan essayait tant bien que mal de hisser leur capitaine à bord non sans mal, pas qu'il soit lourd mais parce que c'était Sakura et Akiri qui s'y collait sous le regard moqueur des mâles du bateau, un pari idiot y était pour quelque chose.

_-Un coup de main peut-être?_ C'était la voix d'un homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

_-Ça serait pas de refus. _Approuva Akiri tout en dévisageant le nouveau venu.

Plutôt grand, des cheveux argentés et un visage en partie caché par un masque et un bandeau frontal, il portait la tenue réglementaire d'appartenance à la Marine contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipage qui avaient préféré porter des habits de civils.

Grâce à cette aide inattendue, elles parvinrent enfin à le remonter à bord mais lorsque les filles virent l'air ahuri et surpris de Naruto, elles se retournèrent pour comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle expression et faire face à leur chevalier servant.

De concert le blond et Sakura s'exclamèrent en pointant du doigt l'inconnu :

_-Kakashi-sensei, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?!_

C'était la voix de la rose qui posait cette question, mais ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna :

_-Vous êtes venus nous arrêtez Naruto-kun et moi?_

Le dit Kakashi secoua la tête nonchalamment pour nier et l'air amusé, il finit par répondre :

_-Non vous n'y êtes pas du tout, on m'en a donné l'ordre mais j'ai refusé et plaidé vôtre cause auprès du conseil, le capitaine commandant m'a alors donné l'ordre de vous surveiller et veiller à vous protéger, je suis donc venu de mon plein gré et pour vous aider._

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ils avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle que leur sensei venait de leur dire.

_-Quoi vous avez plaidez pour nous et désobéit au commandant et braver le conseil, vous avez bu avouez sensei_? Questionna le blondinet l'air soupçonneux.

_-Non même pas et puis je savais que vous n'abandonneriez pas Sasuke comme cela, je me suis dis que je pouvais au moins faire cela pour vous aider._

Les deux concernés restèrent un moment sans rien dire ce qui créa un gros blanc puis finalement ce fut Naruto qui le cassa en affichant un grand sourire et s'exclama :

_-C'est génial ça, avec vous on sera encore plus fort pour battre les membres du Sharigan!_

_-En parlant de ça j'ai ramené quelque chose d'utile pour vous._

Tout en disant cela l'argenté tendit à Sakura, un gros livre à couverture rouge.

_-Le Wanted Guide! Ils sont répertoriés là dedans, comment on a eu des infos sur eux, alors qu'ils sont censés être des pirates insaisissables?_

La rose venait de demander ça, plutôt perplexe, elle ne vit pas Akiri blêmir à l'évocation de ce livre...

_-C'est quoi ça?_ Demanda Kira l'air intéressé.

_-C'est le répertoire de tous les plus grands criminels morts ou vivants que recherche la Marine._ Expliqua d'un ton docte Kakashi comme-ci ça coulait de source.

La jeune fille l'ouvrit et chercha un nom puis se mit à lire tout haut une fois celui-ci trouvé :

**Red Eye**

**Age: Estimé aux alentours de 21 ans**

**Taille: 1M78**

**Recherché pour: Meurtres génocides, enlèvements,torture, vols, pillage, assassinats de hauts dirigeants, etc...**

**Capacités spéciales ou atouts spéciaux: probabilités d'hypnose sur les victimes d'enlèvements**

**Signes physiques spécifiques: Yeux rouges et cicatrices sous les yeux et cheveux noirs portés en catogan.**

**Armes de prédilection: Sabres et katana.**

**Peine encourue: Peine capitale et pendaison.**

**Montant pour sa capture mort ou vif : 5 000 000 ou 10 000 000 Lyres.**

Elle poursuivit avec la page suivante ou figurait un autre membre de l'équipage maudit :

**Human bomb**

**Age: Estimé à 19 ans.**

**Taille: 1M66**

**Recherché pour: Meurtres, attentats, vols, viols, etc...**

**Capacités spéciales ou atouts spéciaux: Est un ancien chimiste de la Marine et spécialiste des explosifs et de la dynamite.**

**Signes physiques spécifiques : Possède un oeil mécanique et de longs cheveux blonds.**

**Armes de prédilection: Bâtons de dynamites et armes à feu.**

**Peine encourue : Peine capitale et pendaison**

**Montant pour sa capture mort ou vif : 2 500 000 ou 5 000 000 Lyres.**

En entendant ces informations sur seulement deux membres, il savaient que leurs futurs ennemis n'étaient pas des moindres, seul le frère et la sœur semblait blêmirent à vue d'oeil à cause de ce qu'ils entendaient, Sakura continua sa lecture l'air de rien :

**Puppet master**

**Age: Estimé entre 10 et 30 ans**

**Taille: 1M64**

**Recherché pour: Meurtres, vols,torture, extorsion de renseignements, recels, empoisonnements, etc...**

**Capacités spéciales ou atouts spéciaux : Est un ancien apothicaire de la Marine et spécialiste des poisons et de ses remèdes.**

**Signes physiques spécifiques : Cheveux courts teints en rouge, jambes de bois et apparence juvénile**

**Armes de prédilection: Dague empoisonnée, sarbacane et marionnette articulée**

**Peine encourue : Peine capitale et pendaison**

**Montant pour sa capture mort ou vif : 4 000 000 ou 8 000 000 Lyres**.

_-Eh ben rien que ça, ils ont l'air balèze ces types!_ C'était le baka blond qui venait de s'exclamer ça.

_-Et Sasuke-kun est entre les mains de ça!_ La rose semblait affolée à cette idée...

_-Ces types sont des fous réputés cruels et sanguinaires et la pire chose que ce royaume ait pu porter, et vous ne savez même pas leurs compétences et leurs points faibles, c'est de la folie ou de l'inconscience, j'hésite entre les deux..._

La verte semblait tout à coup très tendue malgré l'air blasée qu'elle affichait.

_-Tu les a déjà rencontré, n'est ce pas?_ La voix calme et neutre de Kakashi venait calmer toute la peur qu'avait soulevée la découverte de leurs futurs ennemis.

_-Je... ce n'est pas ça le pire..._

_-C'est quoi alors ?_

_-Leur âge estimé est loin du compte, c'est au moins le double si pas plus, il y a aussi le fait qu'ils ont développer des techniques presque magiques et que..._

_- On n'est même pas sur qu'ils soient encore humains, cette soi disant malédiction les rendant immortels._

_-Et vous oubliez le fait que tous ont été soit déclarés mort ou disparus depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années._

C'était Jiraya qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Une tension se fit sentir tout à coup dans l'air, les propos du navigateur, du nouveau venu et de la jeune femme semblait avoir jeter un froid dans l'assemblé. Ce fut Hinata qui brisa le silence pesant dans un élan de courage :

_-Autant savoir à qui on ,a af... Aff... Affaire non._

_-Hina-chan a raison et puis comme ça on saura à quoi s'attendre aussi, continue à lire s"il te plait._ Le blond attrapa le livre qui avait été abandonné là et qui gisait par terre et le tendit à la brune.

Ils apprirent que les membres restants du bateau comprenaient un homme aux caractéristiques étranges du surnom de Jaws, un fanatique sectaire du nom de Karma coma, un adepte du vaudou et de la suture, se nommant Voodoo man, un malade mental portant le doux surnom de Evil twin et un homme masqué à l'âge inconnu et un manque criant d'informations sur lui, seul son surnom était mentionné : Eye shadow.

_-Dites kakashi sensei, comment ça se fait que vous ayez déjà rencontrer les membres du Sharigan et toi aussi Akiri et Jiraya?_

La voix de Sakura semblait étrange comme déformée et pleine d'appréhensions mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle, les autres aussi semblaient tout aussi curieux et partagés entre peur et envie de savoir.

Ce fut Jiraya qui parla en premier et expliqua comment et au péril de sa vie, il avait voulut récolter des informations et s'était enrôlé sur ce bâtiment maudit et se faire passer pour mort ou disparu si la situation était trop dangereuse. Le navigateur expliqua aussi combien le capitaine de ce navire était intelligent et tordu, et que c'était parce qu'il avait en partie découvert sa couverture qu'il avait du écourter sa mission. Il s'était juré de venger la mort de ses deux équipiers morts quelques années dans une explosion causée par Human bomb.

Akiri, elle raconta un passage de sa vie que même son petit frère ne connaissait pas. Elle expliqua qu'à quatre ans ces parents furent assassinés et sa maison incendiée sous ses yeux et que Red eye en personne l'avait étrangement laissée en vie, mais lui avait apposé un sceau douloureux et particulier que sa peau porte toujours... Dans son souvenir, il ne paraissait ni sanguinaire, ni avide de mort comme sa réputation le lui prêtait... Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques années que la verte comprit pourquoi ses parents furent tués, ils avaient pas mal de sang sur les mains et de méfaits à se reprocher malgré leur haute position sociale.

Quant à Kakashi son récit fut encore plus dur, il avait tout comme Jiraya du faire une mission spéciale pour l'Omyo qui consistait en la récolte de renseignements sur les capacités de ces nouveaux bandits et un plan pour les capturer. A l'époque cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'on entendait parler de disparitions étranges déjà et aussi de meurtres et autres méfaits de leur part mais ils restaient mystérieux et insaisissables. La mission fut autant un échec douloureux qu'une réussite, l'argenté étant le seul survivant de l'équipe d'infiltration et lui aussi fut marqué par le même genre de sceau que la jeune femme, en plus de porter la culpabilité d'être encore en vie grâce au sacrifice d'un de ses coéquipiers.

_-Ce sceau a une signification n'est ce pas?_

Akiri avait posée cette question à l'argenté car il semblait celui le plus informé.

_-Oui_ s_eul les survivants aux attaques d'un membre du Sharingan la porte, nous devons être à peine une dizaine à être sortis vivants d'une rencontre avec eux._

-_Si peu et combien de gens à avoir perdu un proche part leur faute, rien que sur ce bateau nous sommes plus de cinq sur sept, c'est beaucoup trop... Ça ne peut pas continue_r!

-_Nous mettrons fin à cela! Non seulement on va récupérer Sasuke mais en plus on va faire cesser cette fichue légende et mettre fin à la terreur!_

La voix claire du blond venait de s'élevée sur de lui, son regard s'était même assombrit la colère semblait l'habiter mêlée à une volonté hors du commun. Sous ses airs de pitre, c'était un leader qui sommeillait en lui, né pour commander et régner, c'était inscrit dans ses gênes et était son héritage mais ça il ne le savait pas encore mais n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir...

Cette constatation mentale ne fut pas faite que par Jiraya, son sensei se disait la même chose. Ces paroles avaient fait leur effet et même fait disparaître la tension et l'appréhension qui régnait depuis les révélations faites, les membres de l'équipage se dispersèrent pour chacun prendre son poste que le capitaine leur assignait maintenant en criant à tout va.

La verte en profita pour lui parler en privé, elle avait des renseignements et surtout un livre qui pourrait leur servir mais il fallait d'abord que lui en juge l'utilité. Celle-ci se faufila jusqu'à ces appartements privés, priant pour que la rose ne soit pas avec lui et même personne en fait...

_-Aki-san tu n'es pas à ton poste, qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

_-Je voulais te parler seul à seul et te montrer quelque chose, ça pourrait t'être utile pour mettre au point une stratégie et nous prémunir._

_-Quoi des renseignements supplémentaires?_

_-Oui, je voyage avec mon frère depuis des années, lui et moi sommes un peu des vagabonds et au fil de notre périple nous avons récolté des informations, notamment une carte des déplacements, ravitaillements et attaques récurrentes commis par ce bateau maudit mais aussi ceci..._

Tout en parlant, elle sortit d'une pochette pendant à sa ceinture, un petit livre verdâtre qui paraissait avoir vécu, et aussi plusieurs cartes roulées dans un tube de bois.

_-C'est quoi ce livre?_

Il l'attrapa et le feuilleta au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, son visage affichait un air dubitatif.

_-Mais ce sont des..._

_-Légendes, je sais mais elles ont une part de vérité, ici j'ai récolté celles de la plupart des territoires annexes et même au delà de Teslah, en lisant entre les lignes et les décodant ça m'a mener ici à au pays blanc car elles convergent toutes par lui. C'est un point important cela veut dire que c'est comme une quête qui commence et que c'est seulement le début et puis il n'y a pas que ça la partie sur les grandes familles du royaume peut éclairer certaines choses je crois. J'espère que ça pourra t'aider..._

_-Merci._..

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir, Naruto l'interpella par cette question :

_-Pourquoi as tu accepter si facilement de faire partie de notre expédition, toi et ton frère paraissez plutôt solitaires..._

_-Parce que vous êtes les premiers et surtout toi qui ne tremblez pas lorsque l'on prononce le nom Sharingan et Red eye et puis ta volonté hors norme et ton optimisme sont contagieux aussi._

Alors que la lune brillait et éclairait le ciel, un vent froid s'était levé permettant au bateau de prendre de la vitesse, après avoir vérifié sa partie de voile qu'on lui avait attribué Akiri se mit en quête de son frère. C'est perché tout en haut du navire qu'elle le trouva, bizarrement sa venue ne fut pas saluée par une remarque moqueuse mais par le silence. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire puis finalement sa sœur le brisa :

_-Un problème, otouto?_

_-Mh, pourquoi tu m'as jamais dis que nos parents avaient été assassinés?_

_-Ca change quoi, ils sont morts de toute façon..._

_-Pourquoi..._

_-Quoi?_

_-Pourquoi j'ai survécu moi aussi?_

_-Parce que je t'ai sauvée, la première chose que j'ai faite quand j'ai vu le feu, c'était de te trouver et te prendre avec moi et sortir de la maison. Quand j'ai vu nos parents sortir de là en courant j'ai cru que l'on allait être sauver mais j'ai vite déchanté surtout en voyant cette ombre qui les suivait..._

_-Et?_

_-Ils sont tous les deux morts transpercés puis décapités sous mes yeux. Quand j'ai vu ça je suis restée pétrifiée je crois... Après c'est plus flou et je me souviens d'un regard rouge qui me glaça et de cheveux noirs, puis une brûlure atroce au niveau du poignet, et après le trou noir..._

_-C'est quoi que tu as donné à Naruto?_

_-Une partie des recherches qu'on a accumulées et mon livre de notes aussi._

_-Ah bon et pourquoi?_

_-J'ai le pressentiment étrange que notre capitaine a un lien plus étroitement lié qu'il n'y parait avec son coéquipier disparu._

_-Développes parce que la je suis pas tout..._

_-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble beaucoup voir est presque la copie conforme de la statue du dernier souverain de Teslah?_

_-Mh, pas faux mais son nom de famille c'est bien Uzumaki et pas Namikaze donc ça colle pas._

_-Tu oublies que dans la Marine, on ne recrute que des orphelins ou presque et on leur donne souvent le nom de famille de leur mère..._

_-Mwouais, mais faut que tu trouves des preuves ma vieille pour clarifier et justifier tes propos et ça, je vois pas qui t'en donnerai._

_-Je crois que je sais qui peut m'en donner..._

_-Qui ça?_

_-Certains membres de l'équipage maudit._

_-Euh... Ma frangine est folle. Je pense pas qu'ils répondront gentiment à tes questions autour d'une tasse de thé si on le croise!_

Mais elle était déjà partie et Kira put déplorer en soupirant l'esprit parfois tordu et têtu de son ainée.

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent le capitaine du bateau, ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui alla réveiller les derniers encore endormis.

Kakashi, Jiraya et Sakura étaient entrain de se consulter pour savoir quelle était la meilleure direction à prendre et latitude pour reprendre de la vitesse. Le vent étant tombé, gonflant à peine les voiles et ralentissant considérablement l'allure du bateau.

Naruto acheva de ressembler son maigre équipage, il trouva Hinata et Sai occupés à essayer de préparer quelque chose de comestible avec le peu qu'ils avaient emportés et que cachait les cales du bateau. Kira avait été envoyé au sommet d'un des mats pour faire le guet et sa sœur faisait gentiment la sieste affalée sur un canon au lieu de vérifier les voiles. Il réveilla celle-ci en la secouant sans ménagement ce qui lui valut une réaction plutôt violente de sa part.

_-Aaaah on m'attaque!_ Hurla cette dernière en se relevant d'un bond et envoya valser le pauvre quelques mètres plus loin, le tout sous le regard dubitatif du reste de l'équipage.

_-Faut jamais la réveiller violemment sinon tu finis à moitié mort, c'est une barbare cette fille, d'ailleurs c'est un miracle que tu sois encore entier._ Se moqua Kira qui alerté par les cris, était descendu de son perchoir.

-_Il l'a l'habitude avec moi._ Plaisanta Sakura.

_-Euh..._

_-Je sais pas pourquoi mais toi tu ressembles trop à ma furie de soeur et ça me rassure pas vraiment._

_-Hey, je peux parler..._

_-Et elle a quoi ta sœur, hein?_

_-Je peux en placer une! _S'énerva la jeune fille alors que les deux autre continuait à se disputer.

_-Rooh je plaisante c'est bon._ Râla le plus jeune, ce qui fit jubiler Akira, d'avoir réussit à lui clouer le bec.

_-Euh je crois que le capitaine aimerai dire quelque chose donc si vous vous taisez deux minutes, ça serait bien, sinon je vous balance pas dessus bord._ La rose avait dit tout cette phrase sur un ton étrangement calme mais ces yeux n'en disaient pas moins, ce qui fit taire les deux autres.

-_Merci Sakura-chan!_

Le blond remit de son pain matinal, et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre enfin la parole :

_-Si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous parler de notre future halte et destination, étant donné qu'on a besoin de provision, de munitions et d'armes, Tuluka serait parfait mais vu qu'on doit sûrement être rechercher, la ville voisine et nettement moins sure de Akliven est une meilleure solution._

_-Euh tu veux dire qu'on pourra plus aller dans n'importe quelle ville?_

_-Oui en effet, nous devons tenir compte du fait que nous sommes recherchés et que les plus grandes villes sont sous le joug de la Marine. On pourra s'y infltrer si vraiment, il faut mais pour le moment le mieux c'est de ne pas se faire repérer._

_-Mais Akliven est l'une des villes les plus dangereuses et là ou se terre les plus grands criminels hormis les hommes du Sharingan._

La phrase de Kakashi jeta un froid mais le capitaine ne se débina pas au contraire.

_-Justement, on aura plus de chance de rencontrer des gens qui ont pu voir un des ces hommes et aussi..._

_-Quoi?_

_-Un stratège..._

_-Exact Akiri!_

Celle-ci sourit au blond et perçut le regard peu amène de Sakura, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Elle se dit que leur capitaine ne devait pas être perspicace pour tout.

_-C'est vrai que ça manque de plan et de stratégie, surtout si on compte un jour rencontrer les hommes les plus dangereux que ce royaume abrite, ça sera pas de trop_. Compléta le plus vieux à bord, tout en réfléchissant.

-_Ben alors qu'est ce qu'on attend en route pour Akliven! _S'écria Naruto sous le regard blasé de certains et affligés d'autres.

_-Baka t'es content d'aller dans une ville pareille, y a que toi pour l'être je crois._

_-Tu flippes la moche, t'inquiètes pas personne n'osera t'attaquer rien que tes cheveux feraient fuir n'importe qui._

_-T'as quoi contre le rose?!_

Ce cri fut poussé par deux voix féminines... Et Sai du courir se réfugier sur un des mat, car Akiri et Sakura menaçaient de le donner à manger aux requins.

Ce fut dans ce bordel festif que le Rasengan mit le cape sur leur prochaine étape, la ville d'Akliven connue pour son taux de mortalité le plus élévée de tout Teslah et sa criminalité aussi...

* * *

Mes rares lecteurs qui suivent ou lisent j'ai une petite devinette pour vous, trouvez moi qui se cache derrière les surnoms que j'ai pris, allez c'est pas difficile surtout pour les trois premiers. Qui est Red eye, Human bomb, Puppet master, Jaws, Karma coma, Voodoo man, Evil twin et Eye shadow? Trouvez qui est qui .^-^

Un avis, une review n'est pas de refus, j'aimerai savoir si mon histoire vaut le coup tout de meme. Et merci à ceux qui la lisent tout de même.

_Sakura perplexe: tu fais quoi l'auteure?_

_L'auteure qui regarde avec des yeux larmoyants son écran de pc: Si j'ai pas une petite review._

_Sakura qui tapote le dos de l'auteure: Ce n'est que ça, c'est rien tu en auras un jour t'en fais pas_

_Sasuke: Tss ça m'étonne pas c'est nul aussi ta fic! Tu me fais passer pour un gamin peureux alors que les gens ils sont fans de mon uchiwa attitude._

_L'auteure toise Sasuke, blasé: Uchiwa attitude, je dirais plutôt Bernardo attitude si ce n'est dire trois mots et hn comme vocabulaire et te la péter et lançer des regards noirs à tout bout de champ c'est sur trop classe et les gens aiment les cons prétentieux._

_Sasuke choqué: O_O_

_Sakura se recule un peu: Euh Sasuke-kun , ça va?_

_L'auteure se marre dans sa barbe: Mouahahha je lui ai juste remis les méninges en place._

_Sasuke rouge et fulminant et fait tournoyer Kusagani au dessus de sa tête: Espèce de ******!( mot censuré car peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ou d 'âmes sensibles)_

_L'auteure planquée derrière Sakura: Non ne me tues pas, promis tu seras plus mis en valeur dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Sasuke dégage Sakura du chemin et court après l'auteure enragé et en criant : Vengeance!_

_L'auteure suicidaire en rajoute: Tu connais que ca mot là ou quoi?oO_

_Sasuke en mode fou furieux qui découpe tout en rondelles: Urusai!_

_Sakura tape sur le sol avec ces poings remplis de chakra, les deux disparaissent dans un cratère..._

_Sakura se frottant les mains, l'air blasée: Bon débarras! Et j'oubliais un petit commentaire ou avis n'est pas de refus, j'ai pas envie que notre auteure se pende.-"_


	4. Akliven la ville maudite

**Une famille fut choisie par ****les dieux,****bénie et encensée et mise à la tête du royaume blanc, chaque fils aîné étant appelé à régner.**

**Une autre déchue et maudite fut intronisée au pays des morts,il en est de même pour leur aîné...**

**Et une dernière faisant régner la paix et le lien entre les deux régnants et les morts et vivants, fut désignée.**

**Si ce lien venait un jour à se briser par faute de descendance ou un quelconque facteur, le monde de Teslah courrait au chaos et aux ténèbres.**

_Extrait du grimoire " Mémoires et biographie des plus grandes familles royales de Teslah."_

* * *

Alors que le Rasengan prenait enfin de la vitesse, le vent s'était décidé à se lever, et conduisait son équipage dans une ville la moins sure et la plus infâme qui soit. Mais loin encore de savoir ce qui les attendait Akiri se posait pas mal de questions par rapport à son capitaine et ses découvertes mais pas que.

Ils étaient tous entrain de se sustenter du maigre repas qu'Hinata avait réussi à faire.

_-Au fait Naruto tu as quel âge?_

Celle-ci avait posée cette question avec un air perplexe et en pleine réflexion.

_-Ben environ dix-neuf ans._

Sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement, mais elle se reprit et répondit :

_-Wow et dire que je te pensais plus jeune! Comment ça environ? Et les trois autres aussi je suppose, sont dans cette tranche d'âge..._

_-Ouais, Hina, Sakura et Sai, par contre Jiraya a près de 50 piges et Kakashi environ trente. Ben vu qu'on est orphelins la plupart du temps, la Marine ne prend pas en compte notre âge à l'année près et puis même nos dates de naissances ne sont pas enregistrés dans les archives, donc c'est très approximatif quoi._ Lui répondit le blond en se grattant la tête, l'air gêné.

_-Tu fais partie des vieux!_ S'exclama Kira, content d'avoir trouver un argument pour emmerder sa sœur.

_-Et toi t'es le plus jeune, alors la ferme, le gamin!_

_-Ouais ben moi je les fais mes dix-huit ans au moins!_

_-Pourquoi tu as quel âge, Akira-san?_

_-Vingt quatre ans, bientôt vingt-cinq._ Répondit la concernée avec une toute petite voix.

_-Quoi!_ S'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

_-Ben quoi, me dites pas que je fais plus vieille, bande de mouflets._ Maugréa-t-elle pas contente.

Un rire discret se fit entendre, la jeune femme foudroya l'auteur du regard, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

_-Non plus jeune, en fait, on croyait que t'avais notre âge._ Releva Sakura, un peu gênée.

Cette dernière remarque acheva Kira qui maintenant rigolait à gorge déployé.

_-Je te l'avais dis que tu faisais gamine!_

_-Je le sais pas besoin de me le rappeler c'est ce qui m'a valu de finir presque dépuceler avant l'heure par une bande de saoulards en rut!_ S'exclama alors la verte amère.

Sa phrase jeta un froid dans l'assemblé du coup, elle se leva et partit se réfugier à l'autre bout du bateau en marmonnant de vagues excuses pour avoir casser l'ambiance et sous le regard choqué de certains et attristé de son frère qui savait très bien à quoi sa soeur avait fait allusion.

_-Pourquoi elle a dit ça?_

Naruto pas toujours doué pour percuter n'avait pas saisi tout apparemment.

_-Baka, Akiri a eu la même chose que moi!_

Sakura, lui mis un coup sur la tête, ce qui valut un couinement de la part du baka en question.

-_Itaiii, tu deviens forte Sakura-chan_! Réplica t-il en se massant le crâne.

Mais Kira fit cesser ces jérémiades en s'adressant à la rose :

-_Pourquoi Naruto t'a évité de finir violer par des pirates saouls aussi?_

_-Oui et Sasuke-kun aussi, tous les deux m'ont sauvé de ça, d'ailleurs je ne les avais jamais vu aussi en colère et en rage, c'était effrayant. Ils les ont tous tués, plus un seul n'était vivant , ça a été un carnage... Depuis Naruto et lui sont hyper protecteurs avec moi, Sasuke m'a même appris une technique spéciale pour me défendre._

_-Tu devrais l'enseigner à ma sœur alors. Mais je crois que la sienne marche plutôt bien si ça se représentait..._ Releva le jeune homme tout en semblant réfléchir l'air soucieux.

_-C'est monnaie courante, ici les femmes ne sont considérés que bonne à procréer et servir un homme. Rare sont les femmes ou les filles qui peuvent prétendre devenir soldat dans la Marine, ça ne fait que cinq ans seulement qu'on accepte des femmes à bord comme médecin ou infirmière mais combattante capitaine ou navigatrice c'est pas pour demain!_

_-Le ma, mach, machisme qui règne encore est loin de se dissiper surtout pas avec la croyance superstitieuse que les femmes portent malheur à b, bo, bord d'un navire._

Hinata venait d'achever la tirade de Sakura relatant la condition précaire des femmes dans le royaume Teslah, le tout sans bégayer.

_-Eh ben c'est pas comme ça chez nous, on a essayer de faire une égalité homme-femmes là d'ou je viens, ce qui explique que ma soeur est aussi grande gueule je crois._

_-Vous venez d'ou?_

_-Un pays au delà de l'océan de la lune, une terre froide et glacée ou il neige pendant la moitié de l'année maintenant, c'est là que nous avons été recueillis et élevés._

_-Soyukan, c'était un pays perdu au milieu de fjords_.

La voix d'Akiri venait de prononcer cette phrase, elle était revenue entre temps.

-_ C'était? Pourquoi il n'existe plus._

_-Non nous sommes les derniers êtres vivants originaire de là bas, apatrides et orphelins, Kira et moi faisons partie des rares survivants de cette terre que constituait Soyukan. Mais elle n'est plus, tout à disparu ravagé par une attaque du Sharingan, puis d'autres suivirent ce qui la ravagea complètement._

_-Je connais cette histoire qui raconte que des attaques répétées ont frappé pendant plusieurs années cette contrée, on a accueilli de rares rescapés à Teslah, mais on a jamais compris ce qui c'est réellement passé pour qu'il ne subsiste que des ruines à moitié gelées et enneigées d'une contrée aussi grande et rayonnante qu'était la vôtre._

_-Justement c'est sa richesse et son rayonnement qui en a fait une cible et les attaque du bateau maudit n'ont fait que donner une brèche pour une destruction en bonne et due forme de la part des autres contrées jalouses... Soyukan était un modèle et une démocratie mais bien trop riche, paisible et pacifiste c'est ce qui à causé sa perte._

Jiraya venait de mettre son grain de sel à la conversation et l'étayait avec ses connaissances acquises au fil des voyages qu'il avait fait, finalement leur repas se finit dans une ambiance plus festive qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Les côtes d'Akliven commençaient à se dessiner au loin.

_-Au fait vous savez maintenant une partie de notre passé mais le votre c'est quoi?_ Kira venait de demander cela d'un ton désinvolte mais ou l'on sentait une pointe curiosité.

_-C'est vrai ça vous êtes tous orphelins?_

Akiri venait ajouter à l'interrogatoire, ce fut Naruto qui répondit:

_-Presque Hinata a encore son père, sinon Sakura, Sasuke, Sai et moi même n'avons pas connu ou bien perdus nos parents._

_-Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir une famille, j'ai été élevé pour tuer et être une machine, ne surtout pas m'attacher ou ressentir ..._

Sai venait de dire cela en toute franchise, mais malgré son sourire, on le sentait crispé.

_-Mes parents sont morts en mer tués par ceux du Sharingan, j'avais 8 ans et j'ai perdu mon frère peu de temps après._

On sentait dans la voie de Sakura la peine et la douleur que cela lui causait d'en reparler.

_-Je suis orphelin aussi mais j'ai su qui étaient mes parents, il a peu de temps c'est Jiraya qui me l'a révéler, mon père était le maire de cette ville mais est mort en affrontant le dernier capitaine du Sharingan._

Akiri tiqua en entendant l'histoire de Naruto car l'ermite avait omis une partie et déguisé cela en une vie plus banale car le blondinet ne le savait pas mais son père était plus qu'un simple maire... Il fallait qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Jiraya pour connaitre la raison de cet oubli volontaire.

_Et Sasuke lui a perdu sa famille aussi elle a été décimé et on ne sait pas qui a commis ce massacre, lui et son frère Itachi étaient les seuls survivants. Et finalement lui aussi a disparu mystérieusement, il y a eu le même genre de vague d'enlèvements et de disparitions suspects, le frère de Sakura a disparu aussi de cette façon. On pense qu'ils sont partis de leur plein gré s'enrôler sur le Sharingan mais rien n'est moins sur, les rumeurs qui courent sont légion mais les seuls qui savent la vérité sont les concernés..._

Sakura venait d'achever ce récit pas très réjouissant mais Naruto fit retomber l'ambiance légèrement plombé que cela avait crée, en hurlant et sautillant sur place :

_-TERRE! On y est ! Akliven nous voilà!_

_-Naruto-baka, t'as pas fini de hurler comme ça mes tympans sont morts à cause de toi!_ Vociféra la rose qui terrorisait du regard le pauvre blondinet.

_-Mais Sakura-chan..._

_-Herm, herm... Je crois qu'on devrait jeter l'ancre se serait moins dangereux, on risque de réquisitionner notre bateau surtout quand on sait sa réputation, ça serait plus prudent d'y aller en canot._

_-Pas bête, Kakashi-sensei, en plus on est pas très loin!_

Le soldat de la Marine souriait sous son masque et paraissait amuser de l'entrain soudain du capitaine qui était contagieux, celui-ci était d'ailleurs entrain de mettre à l'eau avec l'aide d'Akiri et son frère un canot pour y embarquer.

Ils réussirent donc tous à s'entasser dans un canot et partirent en direction d'Akliven.

La lune était pleine et brillait tout en illuminant les rues désertes et peu éclairées de la ville d'un faible halo, non loin de la où se trouve l'équipage de Naruto, un autre rôdait...

Le Sharingan n'était pas loin et avait aussi laissé leur vaisseau dans une crique à l'abri d'éventuels téméraires,bien que la réputation de l'équipage servait à elle seule à dissuader n'importe qui à ne pas s'attaquer à lui. Une brume étrange s'était levée et semblait émaner du bateau même et au fur et à mesure que le canot qui transportait semblait-il quelques membres de l'équipage maudit avançait, l'obscurité gagnait du terrain et se fit plus dense.

-_Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait sombre tout d'un coup et c'est quoi cette brume bizarre, y en avait pas toute à l'heure?_

Kira qui accompagnait le petit groupe composé de Naruto, Akiri, Sakura et Kakashi,avait dit tout haut les pensées des autres même si cela ne semblait pas les préoccuper outre mesure. Mais en y regardant de plus près tous étaient aux aguets, une menace planait et les deux plus âgés du groupe le sentaient et avaient dégainés leur armes respectives.

-_Il faut trouver Shikamaru et vite on va se séparer ça se sera plus facile et rapide, je la sens pas du tout cette ville, y a quelque chose de pas nette et faut qu'on parte et vite!_

_-Quoi mais en se séparant on sera à la merci d'une attaque! En plus moi et Kira on ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble ce type que tu cherches?!_

Akiri semblait apeurée et mal à l'aise, l'idée de Naruto lui plaisait moyennement mais finalement elle abdiqua et se retrouvait en binôme avec son frère.

_-N'empêche, les trois qui sont resté à bord, ils se la coulent douce._ Râla le plus jeune.

Mais sa remarque tomba à plat, sa soeur ne daigna pas lui répondre et semblait étrange, grimaçante et se tenant le bras comme ci celui-ci semblait la cause de son état.

De leur côté, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi n'étaient pas en meilleure posture, surtout leur sensei qui semblait tout aussi bizarre et suait à grosses gouttes, la rose tenta de l'examiner pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état mais ne trouva rien de concluant, le mal paraissait venir de cette cicatrice étrange qui lui ornait le dos mais rien ne le lui confirmait.

A l'autre bout de la ville, des ombres semblaient se mouvoir en lévitation, leur pas ne laissaient aucune trace dans la neige et aucune ombre ne se formait sous les éclats de la lune.

_-Il fait trop clair par ici, c'est aveuglant et manque de ténèbres..._

Un claquement de doigt retentit et tous les becs à gaz qui illuminaient les rares endroits d'Akliven moururent, plongeant la ville et ses rues biscornues dans des ténèbres encore plus denses.

_-Mais! Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer!?_

Kira venait de s'écrier, stupéfait par le noir qui venait de se faire en un clin d'oeil, la jeune femme à côté de lui trembla de plus belle, sachant ou plutôt sentant qui était à l'origine de tout cela et fit un effort surhumain pour parler, son corps entier était gouverné par la peur et tétanisé.

_-Il faut... Naruto... Retrouve-le..._

_-Quoi mais je vais pas te laisser toute seule, pas dans cet état!_ S'exclama son frère outré.

La verte voulut répliquer mais une tache blonde furtive et une autre rouge l'en empêcha.

_"Ils sont là, comment c'est possible, Kakashi et Jiraya doivent être dans le même état que moi..."_

A nouveau elle voulu parler et du faire un effort pour mobiliser son corps et le plier à sa volonté pour dire cette phrase.

_-Kira... Pars... Ils sont là..._

_-Quoi mais qui ça, y a personne!?_

Le jeune homme dévisagea sa soeur perplexe se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, mais un courant d'air à sa droite l'avertit d'une présence.

_-AAAHAAA mais c'est quoi ça!_Hurla-t-il

Face à eux et visible pour elle, se tenaient Human Bomb et Eye Shadow , une autre silhouette en retrait et cachée par la pénombre se détachait peu à peu de la brume qui l'entourait.

Pour ce qui restait de l'équipe sept, Kakashi distingua avec effroi se tenir face à eux Karma Coma et Jaws, deux autres silhouettes se tenait en retrait étrangement.

_-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez?_

Le soldat s'était mis en garde, prêt à bondir, ses deux élèves avaient fait pareil malgré la situation étrange, Sakura ne voyait pas à qui parlait son sensei mais sentait une onde étrange qui perturbait l'air ambiant quant à Naruto, il distinguait vaguement des ombres mouvantes.

_-Tiens quelle coïncidence étrange, un Namikaze et pas n'importe lequel en plus!_

_-On a pas le temps pour ça, ramènes toi Hidan!_ S'exclama un des silhouettes en retrait l'air excédé

_-Hey, la ferme le perroquet blond, on t'a pas sonné!_

Ils se disputaient sous l'air ahuri du trio qui se demandait si ils faisaient vraiment partie de cet équipage décrit comme si effrayant.

_-Taisez vous, c'est pas pour ça qu'on est la! Le chef nous attend, il a trouvé ce qu'il voulait, on se case!_

Puis il se tourna vers le petit groupe et l'argenté reconnurent Voodoo man.

_-Quant à vous, on se reverra j'en suis certain, on a quelque chose qui vous appartient et vous aussi..._

Puis ils disparurent comme ils étaient venus en se désagrégeant sous les yeux médusés du seul capable de les voir.

_-Kakashi-sensei, ils sont plus là n'est ce pas?_

_-Ils vous ont dit quoi?_

Le marine essayait de reprendre une respiration normale et put enfin répondre aux deux impatients.

-_Oui Naruto, ils ne sont plus là et ils savent qu'on cherche à retrouver Sasuke, par contre ils en ont après l'un de nous._

_-Quoi mais qui ça?_

Un cri suraigu et terrifiant se fit ouir répondant en partie à sa question.

_-Akiri! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? _

Son frère n'en menait pas large avec sa soeur qui semblait paralysée par la peur et des ennemis invisibles à ces yeux contre lesquels elle semblait vouloir se prémunir.

_-Kira... Ent... Entailles-toi... La main..._

_-Que, quoi?_

_-Fais- le..._

Il s'exécuta perplexe et vit la jeune femme faire pareil puis lui prendre sa main blessée et la serrée dans la sienne.

_-Tu les vois?_

Sous les yeux médusés de l'adolescent se tenait des pirates du Sharingan, dans un réflexe il voulu protéger sa soeur et faillit lui lâcher la main, mais celle-ci l'interpella.

_-Si tu... Lâches ma main.. Ne sais plus les voir..._

Mais une voix froide et grave lui fit détourner les yeux et ceux-ci rencontrèrent deux orbes écarlates et reconnurent une longue chevelure noire bien caractéristique.

_-Ne bougez pas vous deux!_

_-Red eye! Mais c'est impossible, pou... Pour... Pourquoi?! On n'est pas intéressant pour votre équipage, laissez nous tranquille!_ S'exclama Kira légèrement paniqué.

_-Détrompes toi..._

Kira fit mine de fuir mais un sabre l'arrêta net, cela fit sortir la jeune femme en partie de son état de peur, assez pour qu'elle crie :

_-Laisse le c'est moi l'aîné et celle qui t'a vue! De plus il ne peut te voir!_

Mais ces paroles furent vaine, un combat s'engageant entre son cadet et Red eye mais l'adolescent fut vite pris de cours et parait de justesse les coups, ne voyant pas son ennemi, il ne pouvait que sentir les coups, jusqu'au moment ou le pirate le prit en traite.

_-Kiraaa!_

Akira vit la neige se tacher de rouge et son frère blessé gravement... Son ennemi la dévisageait d'un regard froid qui ne fit que renforcer la peur qu'elle ressentait et l'empêchait de bouger.

-_Que nous veux tu?_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et l'attaqua sans préambule.

Alors qu'elle et son frère devaient faire face au capitaine du navire maudit, Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi couraient à perdre à l'haleine pour porter secours au binôme, à l'autre bout de la ville. La verte cherchait comme elle pouvait à protéger son frère, celui-ci était en sale état, il tentait de tenir debout mais perdait trop de sang. Celui-ci maculait le sol et la jeune sabreuse semblait sur le point de flancher face au plus rapide des attaquants de Teslah, ses blessures ne l'aidaient en rien.

Mais un appui des plus étranges vint leur porter secours alors que son adversaire allait lui porter un coup fatal, un écran de neige se forma et para le coup sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme et rageurs de l'ébène.

_-No sabaku, on ne t'a pas dit de te mêler de ce qui te regarde!_ Cracha l'homme furieux que sa proie lui échappe.

_- Hm, sauf qu'ici c'est ma ville et tu es en territoire ennemi, Uchiwa..._ Lâcha une voix grave d'un ton monocorde.

* * *

_Itachi qui apparait comme par magie: Je fais quoi ici, moi?__-/_\-"_

_Auteure qui a pas captée: Ben t'es là pour meubler quoi... (tilte) Itachi -sama!*O*_

_Sasuke qui sort de nulle part:Itachi!*...*_

_Auteure dévisageant Sasuke: Tu fous quoi ici toi, le rabat joie?-.-_

_Itachi qui se demande quoi: Hn? -/_\o_

_Auteure qui essaye de lui sauter dessus mais Sasukette l'en empêche._

_Itachi qui prend peur et essaye de se barrer en douce pendant ce temps là._

_Auteure qui écrase de son poids supra lourd Uchiwa junior et pointes l'autre: Toi, tu bouges pas,quand j'en ai fini avec ton stupide petit frère je m'occupe de toi!_

_Itachi déglutis:...o__/_\o_

_Sasuke ko par la prise du panda obèse:X_x_

_Itachi en profite pour se barrer en courant_

_Auteure qui course Uchiwa senior avec un air dément: Reviens ici, si tu n'obéis pas gentiment, je t'attrape, te viole et te scalpe!Gniaahahaha!_

_Sasuke qui s'est réveillé en mode enragé: Itachi, viens ici je dois te tuer et accomplir ma vengeance!grrrrrrr_

_Naruto et Sakura mangent du pop corn tout en regardant le spectacle_

_Sakura : Mwouais je parie que c'est elle qui va gagner et les tuer tous les deux._

_Naruto: On parie une semaine de ramens alors qu'il va finir tuer par Sasuke._

_Itachi qui court pour échapper aux deux autres: Au secours aidez- moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!T__/_\T_


End file.
